1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a wafer level package, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a wafer level package whereby a top surface of each of a plurality of semiconductor chips is exposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products require high-capacity data processing even when their volume decreases gradually. Thus, the need of increasing integration of a semiconductor device that is used in these electronic products increases. In particular, a package for a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) has been developed into a wafer level package that maintains characteristics of a bare chip and reduces the size of the wafer level package to that of the semiconductor chip. However, a process of grinding a molding member is required when the wafer level package is fabricated. Thus, a semiconductor manufacturing process becomes complicated, and it is very difficult to select a material for the molding member.